A golf club disclosed in JP H11-226157A has a sole shaped such that the face angle is constant during addressing. More specifically, the sole is shaped such that there is a curvature in the toe-heel direction, the bounce angle increases toward the toe side, and the scoop angle increases toward the heel side. Accordingly, the orientation of the face is constant even if the lie angle changes during addressing.